Three Simple Words
by SnowRose125
Summary: Those three simple words can make your smile disappear, and change everything. Is it worth that chance? How did Zeref get in all of this? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys. SnowRose125. I thought I should write a poem about how if Lucy had loved Natsu but never told him her feelings. I wrote this poem myself. Hope you like it!**_

When I go to the guild, it's really hard when Natsu's there. In the beginning, we were really close. We still are, but not as we used to be. He's really dense. I can't tell if he likes me or not. After a year at the guild, I didn't eat as much. Levy was worried about me, but I _assured_ her I was alright.

I usually didn't have a clear mind at the guild, so I would go to the forest. Same spot every time under the sakura tree. I would cry my heart out. Letting the pressure be released from my aches of my aching heart.

I brought my notebook with me once and just started writing how I felt. I called it "Three Simple Words."

_"Three Simple Words"_

_When I see you_

_My chest tightens_

_I know I'm blushing so I turn away_

_From your face_

_ And those eyes that make me feel like my hearts skips a beat_

_ I can't say a word_

_In fear that I will be embarrassed_

_I just let you walk away_

_Out of my life_

_A small tear threatens to fall down from my face_

_When you make your jokes_

_I hold my tongue_

_Holding the urge to laugh_

_Holding how I feel in my aching heart_

_Because if I open up my mouth_

_The words I want to say_

_Will threaten to come flooding out_

_Ruining everything_

_With those three simple words_

_When I close my eyes_

_To the end of the day_

_I see you_

_Your smile shines on your face_

_ And those three simple words_

_Can make it disappear_

_And can change everything_

_I hear your voice_

_I open my eyes to see if your there_

_Even if I know your not_

_If I had the courage_

_To say those words_

_I would_

_But I know_

_I can never tell you_

_ Because I don't know if you feel the same way_

_I can't take that chance_

_Of my heart shattering_

_From your answer_

_ To those three simple words_

I felt better after I wrote it. I think about how I love him. It makes me smile. I read the poem aloud over and over, making sure it was right. After I approved, I stood up, sighed, and started walking to my apartment.

What she didn't know was that a certain dragon slayer heard her read it over and over. His heart ached. _"Is this how she feels? Who's it about though?" he thought._ One way or another he was going to find out who was hurting his nakama.

TO BE CONTINUED

*_**Thanks guys for reading. Please review!**_

_**SnowRose125 out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys. SnowRose125 here. I got some reviews so I'm updating it right now. Hope you like it!_**

Lucy's P.O.V

I got up, sighed, and started walking to my apartment. The sun's setting behind me, so I started to walk a little faster. I didn't want to be out here at night. There are a lot of sick people who pass through at night. I shivered. I didn't want to deal with that right now. I had to put my poem somewhere safe in my house. "_Should I show Levy it? Well, since I know about her somewhat liking Gajeel, so yeah, I'll show her it."_ Clutching my notebook to my chest, I kept walking.

As I got closer to my house, I felt like I was being watched. My heart started to pound faster in fear. I started to walk faster almost running. Was I imagining this or do I hear footsteps behind me? My eyes wide with fear, I look for my keys. Dam! I must have left them in the forest. As I at the brink of having a heart attack, I start to run. I heard the footsteps start to speed up with me; he's so close I could feel his fingertips on my back. Finally the stranger grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. I finally closed my eyes and waited for the worst.

Natsu's P.O.V

She was screaming at the top of her lungs. I turned her around so she could see whom I was. She screaming still with her eyes closed. I started to yell her name. "Lucy! Lucy! It's me! Calm down!" She still screamed. I sweat dropped. I sighed and waited for her to stop screaming. Man, she was loud. It doesn't help when you have enhanced hearing. After a few seconds, she opened her chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy's P.O.V

After I opened my eyes, I gasped. Natsu face was inches away from mine. His face was so close that I felt his breath on my face. His onyx eyes felt like they were searching for something. I felt the blush come to my cheeks. I got out of his grip and felt my heart beat faster. I felt anger rush through me. I punched him in the face. He flew a couple of feet into a dumpster. "Oi! What was that for weirdo?" He said rubbing his head. "That's for almost giving me a heart attack!" I yelled. "Besides, what are you doing stalking me anyway?" I asked, a little hesitant. "I was not stalking you! I was just- well- worried when I didn't see you at the guild. So I followed your scent into the forest and heard you crying-"

"Wait a second, you were in the forest with me?" I yelled. I couldn't believe this. _"Did he hear my poem?" _I panicked. H-ow long we-re yo-u in the forest?" I stuttered.

"Well, up to where you were reading aloud in that notebook." He stated, pointing to the notebook. His bangs were covering his eyes. My heart stopped. My legs felt like jelly. I started to see black spots in my vision. Then, everything went black.

Natsu's P.O.V

I was looking down. I didn't want to meet her gaze. I know what she would do. She would hate me forever hearing something like that. Knowing that I heard something special to her. I was nervous, but when I looked up I saw her shaking. The next thing I knew she was falling to the ground. I lunged at her and caught her. "Lucy! Lucy! Please wake up!" I didn't what was going on. She was shaking and her eyes where twitching and foaming from her mouth. I picked her up bridal style and ran for the guild. I had to get to Wendy.

Third P.O.V

At the guild, everything was going was going normal. Cana was drinking a barrel of alcohol; Ezra was eating Strawberry cake and so on. Then, there was a big bang as the doors to the guild flew open. Everyone turned around and gasped. Natsu was panting. In his arms was a shaking Lucy who was foaming from her mouth. "I need Wendy's help, NOW!" yelled the dragon slayer. "I'm right here! Bring her up to the infirmary, fast!" yelled Wendy. They ran up to the infirmary. Wendy started to use her magic, but it wasn't working. "What's wrong?" yelled a distressed Natsu. His hands were shaking. He didn't want to lose his precious nakama. "Someone's trying to control her mind! I can't do anything it's all up to her, but I'll keep trying." Said Wendy. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on Lucy! Please fight it! Please!" yelled Lucy. He felt so helpless.

In Lucy's mind

Everything was dark. She felt fear surround her. In the distance, she heard someone yelling her name. "Natsu! I'm here! I'm right here!" she yelled. No answer. Then, out of the dark came a figure in a black hood. "Who are you?" I stuttered. "You should know who I am." Stated the stranger. I knew that voice. Then, the figure took off his hood. I gasped in horror and my eyes went wide. "Zeref?"

To be Continued

**_Hi guys. Yeah that was exciting. Please review!_**

**_SnowRose125 out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys! SnowRose125 here. I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time now. I know people have stopped following me, and again I'm sorry. To satisfy your Fairy Tailness, (IS THAT A WORD?) I made this for you guys. It's the longest one I have ever wrote so, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**Disclamier: Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters anymore. I lost it in a bet with Hiro Mashima. Who knew he was good at poker?**

_LAST TIME ON "THREE SIMPLE WORDS"_

_"…Out of the dark came a figure in a black hood. "Who are you?" I stuttered. "You should know who I am." Stated the stranger. I knew that voice. Then, the figure took off his hood. I gasped in horror and my eyes went wide. "Zeref?"_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

What the-? I was totally shocked. Why was Zeref here? Anger rose inside of me. "What do you want?" I said with as much venom as I could make. He grinned. "You should know what I want, I want YOU." He said bluntly. In a flash he came in front of me inches away from my face. His red eyes felt like they were bearing into my soul. "Why-y do you want me?" I stuttered. I tried not to stutter but abruptly failed. He stepped back and laughed. "Why, haven't you forgot what family you were raised from? You're the heir to the Heartifilla line. Your ancestors on your mother's side were the most powerful Celestial Wizards known to the universe. So, I want the next heir to the throne all to myself. Yes that's selfish but what's not to like? Plus it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful." He reached out to touch her face. She flinched and backed away. His touch sent shivers up her spin.

She was shocked. Why didn't her mother ever tell her any of this? She felt betrayed. "_No, don't think about that now. That topic will be for later". _She told herself. Lucy had to figure out how to get out of here, away from him. "How did you find me?" She asked. She made a plan to try to distract him. He turned back to face her. "I found you through your pain. Aconolgia taught me a technique to find a specific person through there pain. It was easy, actually, since you had so much pain from keeping in all that disgusting emotion for that horridly dumb Dragon slayer. Man, he should have not said that. That got her attention. She looked up with rage in her eyes. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" She screamed amidst her rage. She lunged at Zeref but he reacted quickly. He used his magic to push Lucy back with such force that she cried out in pain when she hit the ground. Her eyes were hidden from her bangs with blood trailing down her mouth.

He was laughing. "Why, out of all the people in the world, did you fall for that bubbling idiot? Because honestly, you could have done better." He said. Lucy looked up with her huge brown orbs. In her eyes was-what's the word? Courage. She pushed herself off the ground, still locking eyes with Zeref. "I was lost when my mom passed away. My father ignored me and planned my future without my saying. I was to have an arranged marriage, but I didn't want that life. No, I didn't want a life were everything was planned out for me. I didn't want to always wonder if I should have go down the other path. So, I risked it. When Natsu invited me to Fairy Tail, I felt whole again. I Yes, he can be arrogant most of the time, but he's my family. Fairy Tail is my family, and always will be. No matter what you say, I know the truth. I will go back to them. I WILL NOT LET SOMEONE ELSE CONTROL MY LIFE! She put her hands together. Her eyes closed in concentration. (**_Imagine the Fairy Tail theme song here. Here's the link:_** **_ watch?v=Feazzptg0ms0)_**

Zeref just stood there puzzled. "What are you doing?" He yelled. Lucy started to glow. She opened her eyes, which were now glowing gold. "I will make sure you don't hurt anyone else ever again." she said. She started to levitate off the ground. She started to get brighter and brighter. Zeref had to look away. He realized what she was doing. He tried to get to her, but was to late. She was already muttering those words in her ancestors' voices. The words her ancestors have been saying since the beginning of time to destroy evil. URANO METRIA….

_Survey the Heavens,_

_Open the Heavens... _

_All the stars, far and wide... _

_Show me thy appearance... _

_With such shine. _

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_ I am the ruler of the stars…_

_Aspect became complete... _

_Open thy malevolent gate. _

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine! _

**_Urano Metria!_**

A blast of light shot towards Zeref. He shot a ray of darkness back at her. No, he was not going to lose to this. He thought. Lucy was still glowing and holding her ground. Another surge of power came out of her. Zeref was overwhelmed and in shock of all the power she had. He finally lost the push battle and was absorbed by Lucy's blast. He dissipated into the air, sent to his dark unknown future. Lucy however, was still there struggling to stand. She thought she saw a glimpse of Natsu. "Natsu…" she said and smiled. Her legs finally gave and she fell with a thud on the ground.

**Natsu's POV**

**_(Five minutes earlier)_**

He felt so helpless. He sat there, kneeling by Lucy's bedside, holding her hand. She felt so cold. She stopped foaming from the mouth, but was still slightly shaking. The rest of team was standing on the other side of the room, there faces full of concern. Ezra walked over to Natsu and put her hand on his shoulder. "Natsu" she said. He looked up. His eyes were full of worry and another emotion she couldn't identify. "What happened to Lucy? Where was she?" she demanded. He sighed. "I went looking for her when she didn't show up at the guild. So, I followed her scent to see were she was. I ended up in the forest." He said. He continued his story to the end and waited for her to respond. Do you know where the notebook is now with the poem? Said Gray joining the conversation. "Yeah, of course I know were it is stripper. She still had it in her hand when I got here." Natsu snapped. He pointed to the bedside table with the small blue notebook on it. Ezra went over and picked it while Gray and Natsu started yelling insults at each other. She examined the notebook more closely. It had a satin blue lining and a deep pink binding. On the front it said, "Lucy" in eloquent lettering. Ezra opened the book and started reading. All these poems were so heartfelt and sad that Ezra held back tears. She turned around and banged on there heads. As she did, Natsu heard Lucy murmur something. He turned his head back to look at Lucy. He looked at her facial features more closely. Her blond hair cascading her face, her eyelashes framing her once open cheerful eyes and her lips plush and pink._ "Man, I sound like a pervert." _He thought. Then, he heard it again. "Zeref….." she whispered in her sleep. Wendy looked wide-eyed at Lucy and then at Natsu. Natsu's eyes, on the other hand, were filled with rage. His skin started to catch fire. He had to back away from Lucy so he wouldn't burn her. "Why the hell is Zeref in Lucy's mind!" He yelled. She started talking again. Ezra quieted the room so they could listen. They only got parts of it.

"Lost…mom…passed…away. Father…ignored…me…I…was… have…arranged but…. I didn't… that…life. I…risked… it. Natsu invited…Fairy Tail…I…whole again." He… can...arrogant most…time…my…family." Natsu perked up, extinguished his fire when he heard this and smiled. He went back down and held her hand. "Fairy Tail… is…family…always…will…be. No…matter…you…say…I…know…truth." She started getting louder and louder. "I… go…back…them. I WILL NOT LET SOMEONE ELSE CONTROL MY LIFE!" she screamed clearly. She started to have a gold aura surrounding her. Everyone started to panic. She started muttering words that no one understood. Her voice became many voices. Natsu backed away crawling, starring at the now levitating off her bed by a few inches, his eyes full of wonder. Wendy started screaming, Ezra was starring wide-eyed, and Gray was also starring but was cursing under his breath. Lucy all of the sudden got so bright that no one could look.

She stayed like that for about thirty seconds until she fell back on the bed with a thud. Natsu ran towards her. "Lucy please wake up!" HE pleaded. Her eyes were half open now starring at him. "Natsu….." she said so low that he barely heard her. Natsu was semi-crying smiling at the beautiful blonde, She smiled, her big bright smile and then her eyes fluttered closed. Natsu's smile disappeared. "Luce?" he kept shaking her by the shoulders. She didn't respond. "LUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYYY!" he screamed.

To be Continued

**_Sorry for another cliff-hanger. Don't kill me!* puts shield up* Wow, that was intense. Did Lucy die? Wait until next time of Three Simple Words. Oh, I almost forgot, check out my polls and profile._**

**_SnowRose125 out!_**


End file.
